


My Friend

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An idea that had almost driven me insane, Gen, Giantess Vore, Hide and Seek, Shrinking, So I had to write it, Soft Vore, This is what happens when I get bored, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, originally from wattpad, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: You, (Y/N) have somehow been shrunk. Now you are trying, and failing, to run away from your hungry friend, Elizabeta.Originally published on Wattpad on February 26, 2016





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this is a vore story, so please do not continue if you do not like it. I also do not own anything except the plot.
> 
> Now, onwards!

To say that you're were frightened was the understatement of the year.

Well, to start things off, you were not having a good day. First, you woke up on the floor, completely shorter than even a chair, and you couldn't even figure out what happened. Then, your friend Elizabeta had come to visit, but ended up finding the shrunken you.

However, that wasn't the reason why you were scared out of your mind.

It was because of the hunger that flashed through your friend's eyes, and to back things up, her stomach had growled just seconds after the look appeared.

The growl was loud, loud enough for you to hear it from where you were. Elizabeta, frowning, placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, before gazing back down at you. Then she knelt, and attempted to reach for you.

That was when you ran for your life.

You ran and ran until you finally found a hiding place, a mouse hole in your walls that you hadn't found the type to fill up. Silently, you thanked yourself to not doing so, and hid. While doing so, you peaked out, watching as Elizabeta searched for you.

"Oh (Y/N)~! Come out come out, wherever you are!" Her singsong voice sent chills down your spine, and you began praying to whatever that was holy that Elizabeta wouldn't find you and eat you alive.

Therefore, you stayed there for a few hours. Only then, did Elizabeta seem to stop searching for you. Hoping she gave up, you peaked out, searching for any signs of her. When you didn't, you walked out...

Only to be grabbed.

You screamed, staring right into the eyes of Elizabeta, who looked guilty. You relaxed.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I'm wasn't going to try and hurt you like that," she said, and you thought she was serious, until you heard the dreaded sound of a hungry stomach.

Once again, Elizabeta rubbed it, her eyes returning to you with that same hunger from earlier.

"Got you now (Y/N). You wouldn't be able to escape me now. It's a good thing you came, I was so hungry." With that said, she lifted up up above her head, where she opened her mouth and allowed your screaming form to fall in.

"Elizabeta! Why are you doing this? Please, let me out!" you begged as your friend took her time tasting you. Elizabeta moaned, apparently enjoying how you tasted. Then, she tilted her head back, and swallowed you in one gulp.

You struggled, trying to give yourself an airway as you felt yourself being pushed down into Elizabeta's stomach. You couldn't hear Elizabeta moan, but right now you were a little pissed. How dare your best friend swallow you like you were food!

Finally, you arrived into her stomach, landing on the floor of the organ with a "plop". You hurried over to one of the walls, pounding and kicking at it with all your strength so you could get Elizabeta to throw you back up, but in the end, you knew it was fruitless. You were going to die in here, alone, before you had a chance to live, and in your friend's belly never the less. Could your day get any worse than this?

Outside, Elizabeta licked her lips in satisfaction as she rubbed her full belly, which growled in pleasure and in the process on digesting you. She let out a loud burp, which made her gasp at her lack of manners.

However, rubbing her stomach again, she giggled.

"Hope you have fun in there (Y/N)! It's going to be a long ride for you, and thank you for being such a delicious treat for me!"


End file.
